The Day I Met Scooby
by Tinker Jet
Summary: Shaggy is invited to give his perspective on what goes on and answer questions the public has been dying to have the answers to. One Shot written for fun!


"It was late in the day and I was with my mom, checking out a groovy pet store! I saw a pup there and was shocked that when I said hi to him, he said hi back!"

Shaggy laughed as he recalled the silliness of his reaction way back then.

"Raggy was runny!"

"I wondered if I was just hearing things but then I asked him his name. He said he didn't know so I named him after that groovy hero dog I heard about on the news! Scooby! The brave Scooby Doo! Like... you _could_ say it was love at first lick... but when I asked my mom to see him and he licked me, I think I looked more disgusted!" Shaggy laughed some more, "But then I tried to lick Scooby right back!"

"Yeech!"

"So you knew right off the bat that Scooby would be your pup?"

"Knew it? More like before I knew it because my mom bought him without me knowing until we had to go! She said that we looked really happy together then told me that walking him was my responsibility,"

"How did you meet Velma, Freddy and Daphne?"

"Aw, shucks!" Shaggy couldn't stop himself from laughing even more, "Let's just say... I wasn't always so good at holding down my food, dude! I started school after that summer when I met Scooby Doo but you see, my mom and pops decided to move away because there were so many spooky things happening. Going to a new school was tough... and even more so since I always had the habit of eating a lot! One day at lunch, I got really sick... and let's just say... Velma wasn't in the right place at the right time!"

"Velma went to your school?"

"Yeah. She was a groovy girl! Smart and always helpful! She helped me get to the office to go home and welcomed me back the next day. She tried to tell me to eat less and I wished I listened because I just got sick again. This time, she came back to my house where she met Scooby for the first time!"

"Ree was ruvry!"

"She told Scooby to try and stop me from eating so much! So after that, Scooby always ate like half of everything I wanted and sometimes more if I wasn't paying attention! I stopped getting sick and built more tolerance, I guess!"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but how is it that you never gain weight?"

"Thing is... when I was younger, I _did_ a bit... but after firing up the Mystery Machine, I never really gained weight because we were always on the move! Not to mention, I was also a gymnast in training when we hit high school!"

"So after you tell me how you met Freddy and Daphne, explain why you guys started solving mysteries,"

"Like, I'll try. Velma decided she wanted to introduce me to a new friend she made who wanted to give her a makeover. At first, I was frustrated. Velma's pretty enough without a makeover, you know? Like..."

"Do you have any feelings for Velma, Shaggy?"

"... I don't know what possessed you to ask me that, dude. Not cool!"

"Spur of the moment. Sorry,"

"I don't have feelings for Velma. I just owe her a lot... and she's a really good friend from then until forever! We're all pretty groovy friends!"

"Who would you say you have the least in common with in the group?"

"You're not even letting me explain how I met them and you're already jumping ahead..."

"Sorry. I'm just so eager to know. I'm a fan too, you know?"

"Yeah, well sure. That's what they all say," Shaggy shook his head, "Anyway, I met Daphne and she was bubbly, happy and a typical prep girl... but when she started telling us how groovy we were, I started to wonder if that was true! Then I found out she was into neckerchiefs!"

"Neckerchiefs?"

"Enough said,"

"Uhhh... huh..."

"Yeah, I knew that because she tried to give me one and I turned her down. Like neckerchiefs are ok but they seriously cramp my style. She seemed offended for a bit but she got over it when a nice guy came over and offered to take it instead. Daphne was happy and he introduced himself as Fred. He's worn it pretty much ever since..."

"So... that's how you met Fred,"

"Pretty much. Fred and I don't really talk ever. To answer your question of who I have the least in common with... I think I can safely say it's Fred,"

"And how did you guys discover you wanted to solve mysteries?"

"Well, a few years passed and the group was pretty inseparable. We put up with each other for all of our flaws,"

"What are some of the flaws of the rest of the group?"

"I think they would rather not have that exposed publicly, dude. But I can definitely say that food was my hardship in holding our friendship but soon, they seemed to just tune it out as something normal!"

"And was Scooby considered officially part of the group yet?"

"Not really. But let me finish one question at a time! A few years past us by and Fred learned to drive. We learned that he was a year older than us. When Velma was invited by one of her uncles, we decided to road trip up to where he was to stay!"

"What's with all of Velma's uncles mentioned in the show, anyway?"

"Well, Velma has her family... and I'm saying because I don't think she'll kill me for this... those adopted into her family! Her family has a lot of love to share, I guess! Anyways, as I was saying... when we got to her uncle's house... he wasn't around. Well, Velma got worried and we started searching for clues! And... well... the rest just kind of happened!"

"How so?"

"Well... we discovered what was going on and like... it wasn't pretty! Freddy also took his chance to 'prove' to us that he wasn't just all looks and that he had a brain too! He made his first trap, Velma made her first deductions, Daphne... well, Daphne... I don't remember what she did but she helped too!"

"What about Scooby?"

"Well, I knew I couldn't just leave him at home. I brought him with us and he clobbered that villain! Didn't ya, Scoob?"

"Reah! Reah! Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee!"

"And Scooby Snacks?"

"Scooby always loved those! I tried them because I was curious then got hooked! Turns out that someone in Scooby's family was actually famous enough to have a dog treat named after them. Scooby-Dee, right Scoob?"

"How did you know to call him Scooby when you first met him?"

"Pure coincidence! But the name suited him really well! I don't know! When I found out they were all related, it made me kind of happy! But I guess I know now that it was just meant to be, dude!" Shaggy looked thoughtful, "Anyway, we started solving mysteries and after a while, we had the offer to join Mystery Inc. Mom and pops didn't seem so sure at first but I talked them into letting me go! Sorry but a ride in our new souped up Mystery Machine was too good to pass up!"

"Really?"

"Yep! We started road tripping together and that was that! Mind you, I couldn't talk Fred into keeping the fuzzy dice,"

Scooby Doo laughed.

"Is your real name Shaggy?"

"Uh... no. But I'd rather not give out my real name if that's ok. I have enough nut-jobs that chase me around as is!"

"One last question before our time is up!"

"What's that?"

"Would you ever give up mystery solving? I know that you tend to be... rather afraid a lot of the time. And... oh, I can't help myself! Given the opportunity, would you do it all again?"

Shaggy and Scooby both seemed perplexed for a moment but then they both grinned knowingly.

"Lady, as long as I have Scoob and the gang, I will never give up mystery solving! After all, for all of my fears... nothing comes even close to losing my best buddies of all time! Would I do it all again? No... but thanks for asking!"

"Annnd... time! Thank you so much for this interview, Shaggy!"

"No probs, dudes! Are you going to be interviewing the rest of the gang next?"

"Yeah. You wish,"

"Huh?!"

That's when the cameraman came over to shake Shaggy's hand and Scooby's paw.

"Yeah. Thanks Norville! This was an honour to film!"

When the cameraman walked away, Shaggy looked even more disturbed.

"How did he know my name?"

"Runno!"

"Let's get out of here now, Scoob. This place gives me the creeps!"

"Rokay! Rooby-Rooby-Roo!"


End file.
